Chicago in November is hotter than the desert in July
by mrsrocketromano
Summary: Susan Lewis has returned to Chicago, on her first day walking in the park she meets a friendly man walking his dog. They make a connection and exchange phone numbers. Of course she gets an even bigger shock when she meets that same guy at work, Dr Robert Romano. Written by two friends who think ER should of put Susan and Robert together. The rating will get higher.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: Robert and Susan meet.**_

I rub my face listening to Weaver and Chen go back and forth about who killed a patient. At this point I could care less, I've been in this building for 24 hours and the only sunlight I get it is through my windows. I smirk as Kerry tries to backtrack. "Yes Dr. Weaver it's always fun to rewrite history though that doesn't always go very well." She stops talking and glares at me, while Chen looks like she's won. "Nobody wins here the patient is still dead Chen, there's plenty of blame to go around." Burst that bubble.

"Robert I just don't find this to be a fair inquisition." Inquisition? Like the Spanish one? Leave it to Weaver always feeling persecuted even when she's in the wrong, that's why I really don't like her. I don't care if she sleeps with every woman in the city, I'm not homophobic but I know it annoys the hell out of her when I imply it. I sit there fiddling with my golden stethoscope waiting for Chen to make a move but she doesn't, no backbone in that one either. It's a pity, none of my staff have backbones lately, except maybe Benton and I'd never tell him that.

"Weaver, you never think anything is fair when it comes to yourself, suck it up, be the man you were born to be." Really? After all of these years I can still shock her with a one liner? I need a challenge, even Corday is a bore now, Greene rubbed off on her the wrong way. "That's all for now, I'm sure one or both of you should be talking to your malpractice adjuster." Chen bolts out of my office nearly knocking over Brenda who is on her way in with more paperwork. I live for paperwork these days don't I? My secretary informs me I need to sign off on the new ER doc. "Hold it there Kerry! You hired another bottom feeding moron to run around and cost MY hospital money?" Weaver mumbles about being short staffed, I don't listen I sign and hand the paperwork back to Brenda. "Go forth and heal and don't let the door hit you on the way out."

When the morons are out of my sight I stand up, I've been behind this desk too long. It's time to go home and shower and get my precious Gretel for a walk in the park.

I'm back, I'm here in Chicago after 5 years away and little has changed or so it seems. The hoop is still in the ambulance bay waiting for a staff member needing to let off some steam, The staff locker room is the same and so is the lounge. It's still cold. I must be insane moving back here after living in the desert, truth be told I was craving the cold bitter chills of Chicago by the end.

The nurses station is more open and cheerful than I remember, in fact I would say the whole place has been spruced up a bit I am eager to get back to work. Kerry is in charge and more of a raving bitch than I remember Mark is a father again and clearly loving it.

I step outside later that day in to the crisp evening air, it's been an eventful day, catching up with old friends and making new ones. I already adore Abby she's lovely and Dr Kovac is a gentle and kind man. I don't feel like going back to my apartment yet, I feel like a walk so I head for the park. It's chilly I wrap my coat tighter around my body suddenly feeling stupid for having ventured out. I'm shivering like a moron after the desert heat. "Damn it" I curse when a big hairy bear type animal bound up to me and knocks me flying. All I can hear as the dog attempts to lick me to death is "GRETEL GRETEL HEEL"

Instead of chasing her ball Gretel finds the first person she sees and knocks her to the ground. All I can see is black fur and a large coat, this chick is wrapped up like an Eskimo. "Gretel get off of the nice lady!" She finally obeys and staring up at me is a gorgeous blond haired blue eyed woman. I awkwardly offer my hand and mumble an apology. When I'm at County I'm in charge, I can flirt, say anything to anyone I please, out in the rest of the world I turn back into the short,skinny ginger boy I was in high school. The woman smacks my hand away and gets up on her own.

"Your dog needs manners mister!" But she's grinning as she says it, I won't correct her on the mister part, it would just appear to be me showing off. I watch as she dusts off her backside as I continue to mumble apologies and scold Gretel. "You could make it up to me sir." She's a bold one, maybe even has a backbone.

"How's that miss?" She'll probably want money for drycleaning. "I'll have your coat cleaned if that's the issue. I really am sorry." She really is gorgeous.

"No,no it's machine washable unlike that robelike garb you are wearing. Buy me some coffee, I'm freezing. And I'm Susan by the way." I could fall over this never happens to me, unless the woman knows I'm a surgeon and she's a gold digger. I extend my hand which she finally takes introducing myself as Robert, no last name required.

"Okay there's a great place down the street, Gretel can wait outside. Wouldn't want you to freeze to death. Do you always wear such heavy coats? It's only 50 degrees." We pleasantly banter about nothing in particular, she just moved here from Arizona, she's single, I'm single, no talk of work which is nice. By the end of coffee she says she has an early day and needs to leave but graciously takes my phone number. I hope she uses it...soon.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I have avoided the ER for over a week now, I can't ignore the level of incompetence any longer. My mood is worsened because the gorgeous woman from the coffee shop never called, I should have known. If I don't throw in that I'm a doctor I never get anywhere with women. The first moron I notice is my least favorite drug addict Carter. "Dr. Carter, I've been reviewing the drug log for the last month and it appears that several vials of morphine vanished, all on your shift. Care to explain? " The vials are missing but not on his shift, he's such an easy target, entitled rich brat. He stutters, I don't pretend to listen and turn away.  
"Anybody seen Weaver or did she take yet another vacation without notifying the proper person." Probably weeping in the ladies room. "Chen why are you here? Pending a further investigation of your gross negligence get the hell out of my hospital." I don't need more lawsuits as I see Chen start to cry..

The ER is quiet, I figure I can drink a few coffees and catch up on some charts. It's been an eventful week I'd forgotten how manic it can get down here. I grab the coffee pot and pour a cup, I think about the man in the park with his dog. He was cute, I mean short and not too much hair but funny and pleasant to talk to, I should call him but I'm not sure I want to get in involved with anyone right now.

Charts in one hand and coffee in the other I make my way to the nurses station. There is some kind of commotion going on, "watch out Romano is on the warpath" Abby warns, I've heard about him, yet to meet him though. And there as I approach the station I realise it's him the man from the park. I can hardly believe this aggressive man is the same kind, funny guy I shared coffee with.

I watch Chen hang her head and leave the ER. Good one down how many more to go, when I make eye contact with a pair of familiar blue eyes. She staring at me like I have two heads, what a way to make a second impression. "Dr. Romano I don't believe you have met Dr. Lewis yet. She worked here several years ago and she's back for more." Carter babbles, I stand there like an idiot, not speaking. Refusing to acknowledge that we've not only already met but that she never called me I nod.  
"Nice to meet you Su...Dr. Lewis. Are you a waste of space like Carter over here?" She doesn't call, she gets Romano not Robert.

I am taken aback at his brashness, I smile I've seen a different side to this man so he really doesn't scare me. "You know, I don't think I am no, but I have charts and patients to attend so as lovely as this meeting was Dr Romano I will walk away now."

I chuckle to myself while I walk away, I can't figure this guy out. I mean sure he's the Chief of staff so he's going to throw his weight around and clearly he loves his dog. I shake my head what a strange man. Did she just laugh at me and walk away? Her buttons maybe a little harder to find than the others but trust me where there's a will there's a way. Carter is still justifying not taking the morphine. "Enough rich boy! Why don't you tell me about Lewis? I saw you watching her just now. Already set a wedding date." Fool must be relieved we are no longer discussing his habit so he babbles on about his crush on her years ago and how they are taking yoga together, my how manly of you Carter. Then he mentions her love for Mark Greene years ago. He just gave me something thanks jack ass. "Shut it Carter I didn't need her life story, get back to work before you join Chen on the sidewalk."


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing I needed to hear was that we were being audited by the state. If we don't pass we lose funding and I could lose chief of staff. My main concern is the ER, their QAs are backed up from 3 months ago, Kerry Weaver is an administrative leech. I considered promoting Greene as an assistant but Corday and their baby need him at home. I'd love to give the job to Lewis but the few times I've seen her since our second meeting she smirks and turns in the other direction.  
I know I handled that encounter badly, what can I say I'm socially retarded when it comes to women that could actually be my equal. Usually I run around with women who can barely spell their own name, it makes me feel superior. Enough thoughts of Lewis I know exactly the man to help me kick Weaver's ass into gear. The elevator doors swing open to the critical care unit where I see a short bald man barking orders to terrified yet efficient staff.  
Kevin Moretti was the best I could've chosen for critical care chief, his first week he fired half the staff replacing them with more qualified individuals. Though he has a pension for flirting he's actually almost as spiteful as me. This will be who Weaver gets, a gift from Romano. Congratulates are in order to the ER staff they are getting a tyrant running them ragid until the state is done with us.

I'm on a roll, Moretti jumped at the chance to boss Weaver around, apparently she had been dumping vent patients in his hallway. Such a tactful woman, leaving defenseless people to die. More disciplinary action against her, that can wait til the state is out of my hair.

Since Corday has been back from maternity leave I have been displeased with not only her administrative choices but her lack of enthusiasm for surgery. What a waste bringing her over here so she could go soft. She's going to need a push in the right direction too before I push her out as associate chief of surgery.

Anspaugh didn't want the responsibility but Dubenko has been raring to go from day one. He may be a quirky little man but he's a spectacular surgeon and basically a genius. After a brief discussion he takes his new title as the ER/Surgical liaison, going over protocol, etc...so our time isn't wasted on someone with gas pain. He will need the help of an ER doc to set things up and I have just the doctor in mind. My blue eyed blond Susan. Dubenko can be unsettling to deal with, all his odd quirks. This is what happens when people lead me on. Congratulations Susan it's a boy. I send out a brief memo and Dubenko is on his way. I will give Moretti and Dubenko a few hours downstairs before I make my grand entrance, I'm sure I will be more popular than ever. In the back of my mind I hope she doesn't hate me. Forget it Romano you are destined to be alone.

I complete the mountain of paperwork in front of me and look at the clock, it's been 3 hours since I dispatched Dubenko and Moretti. It's time to go downstairs. The first thing I see is Susan at the admit desk chatting and laughing with both Dubenko and Moretti. Weaver sits sulking nearby charts piled everywhere. Moretti says something about getting drinks.

Oh no this was not my plan, we are preparing for an audit not a date. "Kevin, I thought you would be keeping Weaver busy, I need everything in order right away and you are distracting my team" I nod at Lewis and Dubenko "from their

policies." Lucien is harmless, Kevin is a huge flirt and he's not snatching Lewis from me. He gives me an arrogant look and says Kerry is doing the appropriate paperwork that will take all night. "Lewis how are the policies coming along?"

She gives me a sly look, we have yet to discuss our first meeting. "All done we decided that they are perfect care to have a look?" Our fingers brush as she hands over the papers and she smirks.

I have to admit they did a fine job. I nod my approval. "I appreciate everyone's hard work Kevin, Lucien you can go back upstairs." Moretti starts to argue but I wave off his protests and he soon leaves. "Weaver I want those completed by morning." She snaps back at me I ignore it. "Dr. Lewis if you are off shift I'd like to take you out for a drink to discuss your new position." I fix my gaze on her daring her to protest but she looks amused again.

"Yes Chief Romano let me get my coat." 


End file.
